Beauty and The Jerk
by Aky-san
Summary: Why did the jerk- Natsu Dragneel -start acting nice towards the new girl? "Yeah, yeah, next thing you know, he's smiling and protecting baby pandas." -NaLu oneshot


Natsu Dragneel.

The man feared all over school grounds. Why? Simple. His father was in charge of Magnolia High, and even the teachers were afraid of him. So, being the lucky type he is, Natsu could do just about anything in school, and get away with it. He ate in class, slept during P.E, ditched some classes, wore whatever he liked, yelled at the teachers, had a special reserved table in the cafeteria… need I say more?

And so, Natsu became a very, _very _spoiled brat. He never had any sort of respect for anyone, and was a total douche. Probably the only friend he had was Gray, because Gray was the only one who actually _dared _to talk to the creep. Gray didn't care about Natsu's status, or the fact that his dad runs the place. He only cared that Natsu could actually be a cool guy sometimes. Key word: _sometimes._

But even Gray could sometimes get frustrated with the pink bastard. In other words, Natsu wasn't good at 'friends'. He often made fun of everyone around him, especially the girls. He never talked to girls like they were humans. No. He practically _hated _girls, and pictured them as an inferior species. Talk about a second Hitler. He always looked at them with pure disgust and hatred, something the girls were already used to. He was never going to get a girlfriend. No. Not ever. Not even once. Don't get me wrong, he wasn't gay. He just… didn't like girls.

* * *

It was a 'normal' day at Magnolia High. Everyone was in the classrooms, since class had already started. Gray and Natsu had 'physics', so they were in Mr. Aki's class. Mr. Aki was a kind and polite person, who always tolerated his students, and never yelled. But, even the good man was somewhat irritated by the pink jock's attitude. He had tried to talk to his father multiple times, but Igneel wasn't interested. He wanted his only son to live a carefree life, and that's what he was giving him.

Gray was sitting on his desk annoyed, tapping the pen on his notebook, trying to find something interesting to look at, while Mr. Aki explains something about 'atoms' and some other shit. Gray peeked at the pinky, as the mentioned idiot was eating chips, completely oblivious to the teacher's nerves. Natsu popped another potato chip in his mouth, before Gray poked him on the side. "Yo, dragon breath, gimme some of that crap." Gray whispered, reaching for the bag.

"Get your own." Natsu whispered back, pulling the bag out of Gray's reach. Gray just rolled his eyes. Well, it was worth a try. He knew Natsu never, and I mean NEVER, shared his food with anyone, but he was hungry as fuck, and was hoping that Natsu had a good side. Boy, was he wrong. Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door, and the whole classroom directed its attention to the wooden surface.

"Er, come in." Mr. Aki said, before the door slowly opened.

Behind it, stood a smiling blonde girl, who wore the school's girl uniform. She closed the door behind her, before walking up to the desk, and giving Mr. Aki a piece of paper. The teacher scanned it, before smiling at the girl.

"Alright class, it seems we have a new student. Miss Heartfilia, please present yourself." Aki said, as Lucy stepped in front of his desk, and bowed politely.

"Hello, I'm Lucy Heartfilia, nice to meet you all." She flashed a smile, before turning back to look at the teacher.

"Ano, where do I sit?" She asked, holding her hands together behind her back, in a cute manor.

"Uh, sit over there," He pointed, "Behind the pink haired student."

"It's salmon! Get it right you jerk!" Natsu yelled, making Lucy jump back a little from his sudden outburst. But, she smiled again, before sitting behind him. She didn't understand how he could talk like that to the teacher and get away with it, but she didn't really care.

"Hey there." Gray smiled to the blonde. He couldn't lie, she was _hot. _And Gray _did_ have a soft spot for cute little hotties like her.

"Hi." She smiled again.

Mr. Aki cleared his throat, before he continued with his lesson. The students went back to listening to him, as they forgot all about the new girl.

Gray was bored out of his mind, as he once more scanned the room for something interesting to occupy his mind with, before his gaze landed on the pink moron. But, what happened next surprised Gray to the fullest.

Natsu turned around, and looked at Lucy, who was taking out a book from her bag.

Natsu simply extended his bag of chips towards her, offering some. Lucy blinked in surprise, not understanding how he could so casually eat in class without being yelled at. But, she smiled at him, before taking one potato chip, and popping it in her mouth.

"Arigato!" She smiled cutely, before Natsu turned back in his seat, the emotionless look never leaving his face.

* * *

"Dude I'm telling you! I know what I saw!" Gray yelled.

"No fucking way. You need some eye-drops or something." Gajeel laughed.

"Natsu giving chips to some girl? _Our _Natsu? Nah." Sting shook his head in disapproval.

"I'm fucking serious guys! I think something's wrong with him." Gray cried out in worry, as he imagined Natsu being polite, and helping an old lady cross the street.

"Yeah, yeah, next thing you know, he's smiling and protecting baby pandas." Gajeel's laughter echoed in the cafeteria.

"Yeah! He's donating funds to the homeless children, too!"

"And fighting against world hunger!"

"I'm not joking guys!" Gray yelled in frustration, as his two friends laughed and joked about his frienemy.

Sting wiped out a tear from his eyes, as Gajeel was still clutching his stomach. "Maybe he's rescuing a drowning kitty as we speak!"

"Who's rescuing who?" A deep voice boomed behind the laughing blonde. It was Natsu. Yes, this was practically _his _reserved table. But the idiot didn't mind if Gray and his friends sat here, as long as they don't lay a finger on his food.

"Uhh, we were talking about… um, Erza! Yeah!" Sting laughed nervously.

"Uh-huh. I heard she rescued… some…one…" Gray awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, as Natsu was already stuffing his face with food.

The door of the cafeteria was opened once more, revealing a confused blonde behind it. "Finally!" She cheered, as she made her way to the vending machines for some water. "I can't believe I found the cafeteria after all!" She said to no one in particular, as she started walking towards the many tables. She passed a few, before sitting down on an empty table next to theirs.

"She's the one I was telling you about." Gray whispered to Sting and Gajeel, as Natsu was too busy with observing the girl, before he went back to eating.

"Well, she _is_ hot, I'll give her that." Sting commented, as Gajeel nodded in approval.

"Mind if I sit here?" A white-haired girl asked Lucy.

"Yeah, sure. Sorry if this is your table or something. I could always move." Lucy giggled, making the other girl laugh as well.

"No, no. It's okay. I'm Mirajane." The white haired beauty smiled, making Lucy introduce herself as well.

This turned out to be a pretty normal day.

* * *

Lunch break ended soon after, the guys parting to get to their own classes. On the way to his classroom, Gray accidently bumped into Lucy.

"Gomen ne!" Lucy smiled, before asking, "Can you help me find the Math Classroom?" But before Gray even got the chance to open his mouth, Natsu appeared from behind him. "This way." He simply stated, before putting his hands in his pockets, and walking in front of them. Lucy ran after him to catch up, and Gray couldn't even move his feet. Did this actually happen? Natsu offered his help… to a girl?

Sting and Gajeel are so gonna freak out after he tells them. He forced his feet to move, as he followed the two students to their classroom. Once they walked in, Lucy sat between him and Natsu.

"Let's begin." The teacher, Ms Portia yelled. She started scribbling down some equations on the board, as the students copied them down. Lucy searched for something in her backpack, but when she didn't find it, she turned to Gray, who looked at her, curious.

"Sumimasen, can I borrow a pen?" She smiled sweetly, a face no one could say 'no' to. Gray started opening his backpack, but what happened next, was too weird.

Natsu slammed a pen on Lucy's deck, making the blonde jump in surprise.

"A-Arigato." She smiled at the male, before she started copying down the equations.

"Natsu! Can you tell me the answer to this exercise?" Ms. Portia asked, making the pinkette look at her with a bored expression.

"No." He simply said, making the teacher scoff in annoyance.

"42." Lucy whispered in Natsu's direction, before Gray covered her mouth.

"You baka! Natsu _hates _it when someone tries to help him out by telling him the answer! Are you _trying _to get yourself killed?" Gray hissed, making the blonde's eyes widen, as she shook her head rapidly.

"42." Natsu said, making the whole classroom look at him in wonder.

The pink-haired idiot has _never _answered a single question. Never. The teacher blinked in surprise, before regaining her posture, and saying, "Correct. Good work Natsu." She complimented.

Gray's eyes almost dropped out in shock, as the male was desperately trying to close his mouth in amazement. "How'd ya do that?" He asked Lucy, as the blonde was trying to understand what he was talking about.

* * *

"I'm telling you, he answered the question!" Gray yelled, making Sting stare in amazement, and Gajeel roll his eyes.

"No way, man. You need to see a doctor." The black haired student sighed.

"I'll prove it to ya! Lisanna!" Gray called out to Mira's younger sister, the girl popping out of nowhere.

"Yes Gray?" She flashed a smile.

"You were in math class with us today. Didn't Natsu give Lucy a pen, and then answer the question that Portia asked?"

"Uhn. He did. I think he's grown quite fond of the new girl." Lisanna giggled, making the two boys' jaws drop to the floor.

"Something's definitely wrong with him." The four cried out in laughter.

* * *

The next day, everything was normal. Except Natsu offering Lucy food, and holding the door open for her when she happened to pass by. Gray kept silent, as he tried _not _to faint.

Once he and his frienemy arrived in the cafeteria, he saw that their table was occupied by none other than _the _Lucy Heartfilia.

They approached her quietly, the blonde looking up to meet their eyes. She was eating a homemade sandwich without a care in the world. "Can I help you?" The blonde asked politely, swallowing the piece she was chewing.

"Uh, this is our table." Gray said awkwardly.

"O-oh, gomen ne. I'm not really used to this, since I transferred just a few days ago." She smiled again, before getting up, and taking her tray.

Natsu put his hand on her shoulder, and pushed her back down, sitting next to her.

Gajeel and Sting suddenly appeared next to Gray, as they stared at Natsu.

"You guys, Natsu just-"

"We saw." The two cut off Gray, and sat down next to them. Lucy was still blinking in surprise, before she returned back to eating. The whole time, Natsu was offering her ketchup, fries, and even a piece of his snickers. She refused politely, saying she was full, but he kept on going. The guys were staring at him in amazement, wondering what on earth got him acting like this.

* * *

A few days later, it was time for the annual field trip, to visit some shit no one cared about.

The school bus was getting full, students walking in to find a suitable place. Gray was waiting in line to enter, as Natsu was already inside. Lucy was waiting in line right in front of Gray, as he wondered who she will sit next to, because she hasn't actually made a lot of friends yet. As he and Lucy climbed aboard, they both started walking around and trying to find a place to sit. Suddenly, Gray saw Natsu, and just as he was about to sit next to him, he saw Natsu pulling Lucy's wrist, so she could sit down. The blonde looked surprised, as she was supposed to sit next to Erza.

"What the fuck Natsu?" Gray yelled, as he approached them. "I was supposed to sit here!"

"Gomen ne! I accidently sat here. Sorry Gray!" Lucy tried to make it seem like it was her fault, as the blonde was fumbling around, gathering her things. But, Natsu's arm encircled her waist, bringing her closer to him.

"Dude, I'm sitting there." Gray said sternly.

"Do I look like I give a fuck?" Natsu asked, his expression presenting no emotion at all.

"What's gotten into you? Fuck you." Gray cursed, as he tried to find another spot. Gajeel was sitting next to Sting, so that was out. And sitting next to Juvia (his fangirl) was also a big fat underlined bold and italic _**NO. **_

So, he ended up sitting next to the student council president. Oh joy.

He would constantly peek over the seats, to see Natsu offering Lucy some cookies, or asking her if she wanted to listen to music, offering his headphones. Gray was surprised, and found this interesting.

"He likes her, you know." Erza commented.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Gray tried acting innocent, as he fidgeted in his seat, next to her.

"Natsu likes Lucy." She said, once more.

"Yeah, right. That idiot won't know a pretty girl if she hits him in the face."

"I don't think so. Look at the way he looks at her. I would call that love." She smiled, making Gray wonder. "Just like Juvia likes you."

"I don't have a clue about what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me." She laughed, as she smashed his head in her breasts. That was her way of 'hugging' someone.

Gray's face changed a hundred shades of red, as she let him go. Maybe Erza was right. Maybe Natsu _did_ have a thing for the nice blonde. Wait a minute… this is Natsu we're talking about. He could never fall for a girl. Right? Right.

Gray tried blocking out all the sounds around him, as he placed his earphones, and played his favorite songs, while Erza was sitting next to him, quietly observing every single movement he makes.

Natsu, on the other hand, was too busy listening to music to notice Gray's constant stares. He turned his head a little, to check up on his favorite blonde, only to find her sleeping with her head on his shoulder. The whole bus went silent, as they were also staring at the pair. Everyone knew that Natsu would surely push her off him, and yell at her. That's just the way he settled things. But, instead of doing that, he just chuckled, and patted the blonde hair of hers. The students' mouths dropped in surprise, as they would never expect such a reaction. Then, Natsu positioned himself, so that the blonde was now sleeping in his lap, as the bus went silent once again. The girls squealed and the boys tried to hide their surprise, as the one and only Natsu Dragneel, was being nice and comforting, to a mere girl.

* * *

Lucy woke up an hour later, finding herself in a weird position. She looked up to meet Natsu's sleepy eyes, as he was looking down upon her. "Aie! Gomen nasai!" She apologized, before quickly sitting up straight. "S'cool. I let ya sleep on my lap." He said, without any emotion. Lucy giggled.

"Do you wanna sleep on me, now?" She asked him, as he started imagining what it would be like to sleep _on _her. He was trying not to be perverted, but the way she said it was… just so…

"I'm good. Maybe on your shoulder though."

"Sure." The blonde flashed a quick smile, before the male got comfortable on her shoulder. He inhaled the sweet smell of coconut and strawberries, before letting out a deep sigh.

"Aren't you afraid of me?" He finally asked, some students quieting down so they could hear, others still talking like no tomorrow.

"Nani? Why would I be afraid of you?" She giggled.

"Well, you know, I _am _the most feared guy on campus. My dad owns the place. And I'm not exactly the 'sweet' type."

"I don't care about what people say. I like you. You're always so nice to me." She grinned, the male not giving any sort of response. Instead, he closed his eyes, not giving up on the emotionless look, as he fell asleep on her shoulder.

* * *

The bus stopped soon after, indicating that the ride has ended, and they have arrived at their destination, which was some sort of crappy museum thingy, or some shit. Students walked out one by one, as Gray and Erza stopped before their target.

Natsu was carelessly sleeping on Lucy's lap (he somehow slipped down), and she was running her hands in his pink hair.

"Damn. Someone's gotta wake him up!" Gray yelled out to the students.

"I don't wanna die!"

"Let us live, man."

"I nominate the blondie."

"Yeah, let her do the dirty work."

"Guys I'm serious!" Gray sighed.

"Let her do it," Sting said, pointing towards Lucy, who looked at them in surprise.

"Dudes, Natsu will beat the crap outta anyone who _dares _wake him up. Even if it is Lucy. Plus, I don't want to be responsible for her death." Gray replied.

But before they could answer and protest any longer, Lucy rolled her eyes, and looked down at the sleeping idiot.

"Natsu, shh, wakey wakey sleepy head!" She whispered, as she stroke his cheek. Natsu's eyes slowly fluttered open, as he gazed upon the blonde that was _very _close to him. He could just kiss her from the distance they had. She smiled at him, "There, that wasn't so hard, now was it?" She asked the crowd of students that just stared at her in awe.

Natsu sat back up, before grabbing both of their bags, and walked out of the bus.

"She woke up Dragneel!"

"And he didn't hit her!"

"He even took her bag!"

"She's gotta be a magician or something!"

Erza on the other hand, just laughed, before hitting Gray on the back. "See, what'd I tell you?" Gray was too shocked to even reply, or process what the redhead said.

* * *

The next couple of days, Natsu continued to have a buddy-buddy relationship with Lucy. But, being the tsundere he is, he never actually smiled at her, or greeted her properly. He was just … there. He helped her out, but never talked to her much or said they were friends. Lucy didn't mind though. In the past few days, she had made tons of friends, many of which were boys, and Natsu didn't like that. So, whenever a boy walked up to her, and he was there, he would glare at him, or take Lucy's hand and walk away. Those simple gestures showed everyone that Lucy was in fact, Natsu's girl.

And everyone knew that. But, that didn't stop them from trying.

A few weeks after Lucy joined, she became one of the most desired females on campus.

Natsu and Gray both knew that, but they never said a word. Once their last period ended, Natsu and Gray walked out of the school, and made their way to the gates. Once they approached them, they saw the familiar blonde girl, standing around with someone they didn't know. The guy had brown hair, and was laughing with Lucy. Natsu and Gray stopped for a while, to observe the situation. They were standing behind Lucy, so she couldn't see them.

"So, Lu-tan, how'd the math test go?" The boy asked her.

"Oh, it was great! Thanks for giving me your notes, Dan. I never would've done it without them."

So the boy's name was Dan.

"Yeah, well, I had to help a damsel in distress! I'm always here for you Lu-pi!"

She giggled. "Turns out your school did the equations differently than my old one. That's why I needed your older notes, to check if I was doing it right." She explained.

"So, what questions were there?" He asked.

"Well…"

"Come on Lucy-chan, you'll tell me on the way home." He smiled, as he struck a pose.

"Hai." The blonde saluted, before they both started walking away, chuckling.

"He like, called her three different nicknames." Gray commented, both of them still standing in one place.

"I don't like the way that guy looks at her." Natsu observed, angrily.

"Yeah, well, she can't be single forever."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, she has to get a boyfriend sooner or later, and this is the third guy that's been hitting on her, this week. I give her just a few more days, before she picks one."

"Oh yeah? I'll hunt down whoever she picks, and beat him to death."

"Wow man, you're overprotective as fuck." Gray rolled his eyes.

"I don't care. No one can lay a finger on her. If someone does, I'll make him spit out blood, and choke him with it."

"Wow man… just… wow…"

* * *

So, the story continued, as Lucy kept getting love letters in her school locker, and Natsu kept taking them from her, and burning them. People kept opening the door for her, and he shut it in their face. Some guys asked her to sit with them on lunch break, and he yanked her wrist, bringing her to his table. Lucy didn't understand what was going on, but she didn't care, as long as Natsu was nice to her.

So, this was just like any other days, Lucy and Natsu were sitting with Gray, Sting, Gajeel, and now Erza (since Lucy asked her, because she didn't want to be the only girl). It had been a few months after Lucy joined, and she loved it here.

She was currently munching on a fry Natsu gave her, as the others were all talking about random shit.

"So, I heard Mr Aki got married." Sting started a conversation, and the others soon joined in. Everyone was doing their own thing, when suddenly, someone walked up to Lucy, and bowed down in front of her.

"Oh lovely Lucy, thank the lucky stars I have found someone like you!" The orange haired man sang, before getting up, and pushing up his glasses, "You're so beautiful, I have to keep my shades on when I look at you, or I may be blinded by your beauty."

The table went silent, as everyone's attention was now on the orange-haired male. Including Natsu's.

"Girls really fall for that?" Lucy asked, making everyone laugh loudly, and Natsu praise her in his mind. The male laughed nervously, as he didn't expect such an answer form Lucy.

Lucy giggled, before saying "Sit down. I was just joking. What's your name?"

The guy's face immediately lit up, as he sat right next to Lucy. Natsu watching his every movement. "My name is Loke. But you can just call me 'your boyfriend'."

"Wow, you're full of those, aren't you Your Boyfriend?"

"W-what?"

"Mr Your Boyfriend, huh? Nice to meet cha."

The table laughed once more, as Loke coughed awkwardly.

"I'm just joking, Loke!" She said, as she slung her arm on his shoulders. Natsu noticed that, and glared at the new male. Loke was laughing with Lucy, as they both started talking about something, but the only thing Natsu heard was: "Blah, blah, Lucy is mine, blah, blah, blah. I'll take her away from you Natsu! Blah blah." Sure, Loke didn't really said that, but still. Natsu found himself some more competition that he needed to dispose of.

"So, Lucy, are you free tonight?" The male asked, as Natsu almost choked on his fries.

He glanced over to Lucy, as everyone was now expecting an answer from her. She just smiled apologetically, saying "Gomen ne, I have to go shopping later."

"Oh, cool. Can I come with? I can help you reach the top shelves and carry your bags."

"Well, aren't you the gentleman? Sure you can! I'll be fun."

"Great, I'll meet you after school?"

"Sure." With that said, Loke left the table. The others went back to their usual chit chat, but Natsu couldn't stop thinking about what Loke said. He couldn't believe Loke scored a shot with Lucy, just by asking her! And here he was, trying to win over Lucy since day one.

"Natsu, you okay there?" His favorite blonde asked, making him shift his gaze to her. "Want some biscuits?" She offered politely, smiling at the pinkette.

Natsu nodded, as he took one, and mumbled a quick 'thanks'.

* * *

Just a couple of days later, Natsu found himself sitting in front of Lucy, as they were both trying to concentrate on the teacher's lecture. Natsu was still thinking about that Loke guy, who had been with Lucy to the supermarket. Sure, Natsu had followed them—of course—and he wasn't happy with what he saw. Lucy and him were laughing! Laughing together! She wasn't supposed to do that with anyone but him! She was his. And he was going to prove that. Just as the teacher asked a question, Natsu stood up, ignoring the confused looks he got, and grabbed Lucy from her chair, as he threw the blonde over his shoulder. Eyes went wide, as Lucy was now in his arms, the blonde banging on his back with her hands, wanting to know what was going on. The teacher started yelling something about 'forbidden', 'misbehaving', and 'put down', but Natsu's mind was made up, as the man exited the room, slamming the door shut. He ignored Lucy's protests, and carried her out of the school, only to put her back down in front of a tree, and slam her into it. She yelled in pain, as her back crashed on the wood. "Natsu! What's going on?"

"Shut up." He hissed, holding the squirming blonde in place. "I can't take this anymore. Can you just tell me who you picked, so I can go and kill him for once?"

"Natsu, what are you talking about?"

"Listen here, blondie, I've had enough of your games. I don't want you near any other guy but me. I don't want you talking, laughing, smiling, or even _looking _at another male that's not _me. _You got that?"

She nodded her head, as she was scared to death. This is why everyone feared him. This was the side of him she never saw. And she didn't want to see. She didn't want to know the real Natsu Dragneel.

"So, from now on, you're mine. I own you. You can't just go with some random douche, and not care about anything. Got that? You'll hang out with me. You'll go shopping with me. You'll go home with me, and you'll walk to school with me. You'll sit with me in the cafeteria, you'll sit next to me in class, and you'll be mine. Forever. I own you now. You're my property. Did I make myself clear?" He yelled, making her shiver under his hold. His grip loosened, as she fell to the grass, her bangs covering her tear stained eyes. "H-hai. I-I understand." She whispered in fear.

"_Aren't you afraid of me?"_

"_Nani? Why would I be afraid of you?" _

"_Well, you know, I _am_ the most feared guy on campus. My dad owns the place. And I'm not exactly the 'sweet' type."_

"_I don't care about what people say. I like you. You're always so nice to me."_

And Natsu finally realized what he had done. He scared the only girl he cared about. The only girl he actually acknowledged and liked being around with. He dropped down next to her, as he brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Hey, hey, I'm sorry. Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that… It's just… I get overprotective a lot, since I don't fall in love easily, okay? Shh, it's alright, I'm sorry. You don't have to do all those things I said… I guess… I never even asked you for a chance… It's just…"

"It's okay Natsu." The blonde wiped her tears, as she smiled at him. "I like you too. I have ever since you offered me some chips." She said, making them both chuckle lightly. "You could've just asked." She whispered. He got up, and handed her a hand, which she gladly took.

"Sorry about that… It's just that… Can you be mine? Please?"

Lucy just giggled, before saying "I don't see why not."

His eyes widened, as he burst into a full blown grin.

"Hey, that's the first time I've ever seen you smile. Guess you're not that emotionless jock everyone fears."

"Guess, I'm not. Thanks for changing me."

"Will you just kiss and make it official already. I'm tired of waiting." A voice perked up, causing the two teens to turn around and stare at Gray and Erza.

"We came here to take you back. But I guess that can wait." The student council president stated, before Natsu and Lucy started laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, whooptie doo! Just kiss already." Gray rolled his eyes.

Natsu grinned widely once more, before scooping Lucy in his arms, and pushing her up against the tree again, this time gentler. He smashed his hungry lips onto her soft ones. He couldn't help it anymore, she just looked so… kissable. He licked her lower lip, as her lips slowly parted, allowing him full access to her mouth. He could hear her quiet moans of pleasure, as his tongue worked wonders in her mouth. The tingling sensation wouldn't let him have enough, as he forgot to breathe. The only thing he could feel now, was his body on hers, and the delightful taste of hers.

"Ahem." Gray fake coughed, making Lucy and Natsu part quickly, as Lucy blushed hard.

"What the fuck, man? This was our first moment!" Natsu yelled.

"Uh, dude, Erza would've fainted if you kept going, and I don't think the teacher's gonna like it if you sneak away just to suck her face."

Natsu rolled his eyes, as he once again scooped Lucy in his arms, but this time bridal style. He carried her all the way to class, Erza and Gray tagging along from behind. Once they entered, the teacher was about to yell, when Natsu shouted.

"Shut the fuck up. I have an announcement to make." The whole class went silent.

"LUCY IS MINE, AND MINE ALONE. If any of you idiots do so much as look at her, I will not hesitate to dig your graves, and put you in them myself. DID I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"

The whole class nodded in fear, along with the teacher, as Lucy blushed madly.

"Okay then. Now, if you will excuse us, I will go sit next to MY girlfriend, that no one but me will ever touch."

"N-Natsu, stop!" Lucy begged.

"But you're mine now Lucy. I can do whatever I please."

And she was his. But, then again, she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Oh, one more thing jocks, DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT STARING AT HER _HUGE_ BOOBS. THAT'S ONLY FOR ME TO SEE."

"NATSU!"

The End.

~ With Keys, Through Flames! Aye! ~

**Notes: Biggest oneshot I've EVAH written. Dayum. That took a while… Thanks for reading! Lots 'o' Love!"**


End file.
